An Extremely Goofy Movie
by OuranManiac1
Summary: Angela hasn’t been able to get into a good college. But when her and her mother moves, she gets enrolled in the college of her dreams. She meets a young skater named Max Goof, and from there their friendship turns into something that they didn’t expect.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with An Extremely Goofy Movie or its characters. The only thing that I do own is Angela Dangelo, and the extra scenes and dialogue that I add to the movie.**

**AN: Angela hasn't been able to get into a good college. But when her and her mother moves, she gets enrolled in the college of her dreams. She meets a young skater named Max Goof, and from there their friendship turns into something that they didn't expect. **

College is something that I never thought I would get into. I had good grades, they weren't straight A's but at least I tried my best. All of the Colleges that I wanted to go to you had to at least have a 3.0 average. But all of it never seemed to matter because my mother told me that we were moving. She thought that if I went to somewhere other than New York that I would get a better shot at a College. As usual she was right. As we were driving to our new house I spotted the college that I later enrolled in. I fell even more in love with it when I found out that they had a sport competition called the College X-Games. 

What many of my friends didn't know about me was I liked to skate board. Skateboarding was my life until my dad thought that I should focus on things that girls my age should, so I gave it up. When my father died when I was sixteen, I would sneak out of the house at night and skateboard on the ramp that I hid in the backyard. In the middle of the year, my mother scheduled an administrative exam for me to take in order to get in. After taking the test I got to explore the campus. Because of the exams, most of the students were able to wonder the ground until their next exam.

That's when I met my worst nightmare. Bradley Uppercrust the Third. Apparently he and his team 'The Gammas' were the winning champions of the X-Games a few years running. Bradley is the most pompous, arrogant pig I have ever met. I knew all along that he was going to be a total flirt. No matter how many times I told him that I wasn't interested, he just wouldn't go away. I always had that affect on plenty of guys, for reasons that I didn't know or see. Many said that it was because I was beautiful, but I never thought so. 

I had just barely made the desired grade and I started my term in the middle of the semester. When I was in fourth grade I got moved up a grade because I was one year older than the others so I'm started as a sophomore in College. It's now drawing closer to the New Year and new students will be enrolling. For some reason, to which I can't figure out, my life is to take a drastic turn.


	2. Freshman

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with An Extremely Goofy Movie or its characters. The only thing that I do own is Angela Dangelo, and the extra scenes and dialogue that I add to the movie.**

**AN: Angela hasn't been able to get into a good college. But when her and her mother moves, she gets enrolled in the college of her dreams. She meets a young skater named Max Goof, and from there their friendship turns into something that they didn't expect. **

It's officially the first day of the new year of college and the students have the day off because of the arriving. I'm heading over to my favorite coffee place called the Bean Scene. I don't really have the taste for coffee, but I go there anyway. Estrella, a friend of mine that I met last year is the up liner for the Bean Scene. Hearing the new pieces that she writes up is the only reason why I go. It's also a place where I can get away from Bradley. He never comes in here unless it has something to do with the Gammas. Speak of the Devil! (I mean that in a literal scene) Estrella just started her poem when Bradley spotted me, sitting at one of the tables next to three strange boys. They all came in wearing knee, and elbow pads and carrying one of my favorite objects in the world. A skateboard. The first one was a big boy wearing a light blue shirt and blue jean pants. The other was a skinny one with a long green shirt and long purple pants, and wearing black sunglasses. The last one was at the counter ordering the others coffee. This one perked my interests most of all. He was a tall boy with a bright red shirt and blue jean pants. 

A hand smashed itself near me and I looked up to see Bradley grinning arrogantly at me. 'What I wouldn't give to slap my hand right across that smug face' "Well hello Angela. Fancy meeting you here, gorgeous" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, fancy that. Since when do you come here?" Bradley's smile grew bigger and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I'm on official Gamma business. Trying to see if I can find any additions to my team" he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. "Find anybody?" I questioned, pretending to be interested as I took his hands off of my shoulders. He looked at me with a disappointed face but said nothing and pointed to the boy in the red shirt that I was eyeing earlier. "Oh!"

He stood up from the table, stood next to Tank, and shoved his helmet in Tank's hands. "Well I'm going to go over and give him a Gamma welcome" Bradley was in arms length of the boy, when he turned around knocking over the coffee and getting it on his shirt. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I…I" he stuttered and Bradley looked like he was about to strangle him, but he kept his composure. "No, No. It's alright really. I'd wager if you were on a skate board you wouldn't have spilled a drop!" The boy gave a hearty laugh and thrust his hand outward for a handshake. "You'd win that bet, it's my best event. Hi, I'm Max" Not acknowledging Max's hand, Bradley introduced himself. "Bradley, Bradley Uppercrust the III" Tank, who usually stood next to him, cleared his throat. "Oh yes, my right hand man, Gamma Brother Tank" Max seemed taken back by Tank's size. Tank was a big guy, standing at least 7 foot 2. He was big around the middle wearing a black shirt, tan pants, and fingerless gloves. "The pleasures all mine baby. Welcome aboard little tike. You're class, the high kind". Bradley smiled, and I could tell that he was about to brag. "Max, we have won every college X-Games since the beginning, and we have decided to make you are first draft pick, lucky you!" 

Not many people were 'worthy' of the Gammas, and people thought it was a blessing when they were accepted. This apparently included Max because of the look of astonishment on his face. "Huh what do you think?" "No way. You want us to be Gammas. Ha! You guys, you here that. We're going to be part of…" Max was cut off when Bradley cleared his throat. "Wait, hold on pal. This reservation is only for one" I remember during the fourth quarter of last year the Gamma's cut one of their members and they were in need of another one. Max's happy expression left his face. "Well I'm sorry. PJ, Bobby and I are all in this together. It's all of us or none of me" "Max, Max, Max, Max, Max. You don't want to be wade down by those clowns, do you? I thought you wanted to win" Max glared at Bradley and I could feel myself glaring with him. "Well that's just what we're going to do. Like you'll any better competitors than my teammates. They're the real deal. Serious Athletes"

I paid most of my attention over to P.J. and Bobby, to find that they were also listening in but Bobby occupied himself with stuffing his bellybutton, ears and nose with eating utensils. I laughed lightly when he turned around and showed everyone. The Gamma's burst out laughing. "C'mon. The only thing the three of you could win is a loser contest, baby!" Tank said causing the others to laugh harder. Bradley, who had an angry look on his face snapped his fingers, the Gammas stopped laughing standing in a perfect straight line. "Wow, nice trick. Do they go fetch and play dead too?" Bobby joked, which caused me to giggle. Max must have heard my giggle because he looked in my direction and gave me a small but happy smile. His attention was soon turned elsewhere because Bradley set the Gamma's after Bobby. P.J. jumped in front of his holding a breadstick like a sword. Tank, bit into it, which caused P.J. back behind Bobby. I turned my attention back to Max, seeing the Bradley had his arm on his shoulder. "Okay, quit toying with my emotions. I though we were friends" At this Max rolled his eyes. "See I'm giving you the opportunity to join the Gamma Mu Mu Paternity" 

Even after the little display P.J. was brave enough to make another comment. "Moo Moo. Who wants to join a herd of cows" In response, Bradley merely muttered Tank's name and he grabbed P.J. by the pants and gave him a weggie. Max ran for P.J. but was stopped by another two of Bradley's goons. Another one had a hold of Bobby's leg and had him hanging upside down. Before I could get up and tell Bradley to knock it off a bright light shinned in their faces. Turning towards the stage, Estrella was standing there with her hands on her hips. Estrella has long black hair, and her shirt, pants and shoes are black too. She wears a Burette on her head to complete her poet look. She speaks in poems, making her look intimidating. She trudged over to Bradley and got in his face "This is the real L7 scene. Let's all just take trip down the road of forgiveness and compassion" Bradley merely chuckled at her. "Oh passion. I like your style Miss Mocha chino. But I'm busy right now" "Well I'm dizzy right now, from watching your downward spiral" "Uh, why don't you go off and save some whales or something" Estrella narrowed her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of his face. 

"Oh you slay me tiger. You're the fly in my soup. You are the eyelash in my eye. You are so busy throwing bad vibes in every direction. That we are all choking on your secondhand smoke" she said snapping in his face again, the bongo playing in the background. She walked backwards towards Max and the others repetitively snapping her fingers. Soon everyone joined in, as well as myself joined them. Bradley's face got angry and angrier until he yelled. "What's wrong Brad?" Max taunted him. Bradley gritted his teeth. "Don't you dare call me that!" "Yeah, don't forget. He's the King buster" Max scoffed. "Yeah, well we'll dethrone you and the Gammas, your royal lowness. You'll be lucky enough to be my towel boy" Max moved to walk away but stopped when Bradley spoke. "Let's just make a little wager on that. Loser of the finals will be towel boy to the other" "You got a deal" he replied shaking Bradley's hand, which sealed the deal. Without letting go of his hands Bradley replied with a "Be prepared to wipe the dirt off my shoes. Freshman. GAMMA'S OUT" The Gammas exited the Bean Scene and others left, stopping for a second to congratulate him. I looked at Estrella as she spoke. "Now that's the first time I ever saw the trash take itself out. You got the beat boys" "Well you invented it girl" "You let your fingers do the talking right" With one final look at Max, I walked out the door feeling his eyes bore into my back. I made my way back to my dorm room to unpack and get ready for the next few days before I started classes.

(What I want from people is to tell me if you want me to continue this story or not. I will start another chapter of the Swan Princess tomorrow until I get some reviews, but I will try and get a chapter out at least every two days)


	3. Interesting First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with An Extremely Goofy Movie or its characters. The only thing that I do own is Angela Dangelo, and the extra scenes and dialogue that I add to the movie.**

**AN: Angela hasn't been able to get into a good college. But when her and her mother moves, she gets enrolled in the college of her dreams. She meets a young skater named Max Goof, and from there their friendship turns into something that they didn't expect. **

I spent the last four days unpacking my stuff and trying to remember where everything was. All of those days I hadn't heard or seen from Max, P.J, Bobby or even Bradley since the Bean Scene incident. I wasn't at all sad when I didn't see Bradley, but I was that I didn't get to see Max or the others. There was just something about that I boy that I seemed to like. He and his friends might be someone that I could relate to and hang with. I thought that it might be because we both shared a mutual love of skateboarding, but in the back of my mind I knew that it was something else. Not liking to be late, I headed for my first class to discover a small amount of students, including the boy that I had been thinking about since the last time we met. Without making a scene I walked to my desk only to be blocked by Bradley. I mentally groaned and tried to walk around him, but he kept blocking my way. "I need to get to my seat. What do you want?" "You do know that you can sit wherever we want?" I scoffed. "I do, why?" He puts his arms around my waist and brought me to his chest. "I was hoping that we could sit next to each other" I tried to push him off but he just grabbed my waist tighter. "No thank you now let go" "Now you don't want me to do that!" I was about to answer, when Bradley was rapidly pulled away from me. Bradley turned a round and Max was standing right behind him. "I think that the lady asked you to let go" "What are you freshman? Her bodyguard?" "If needed be, yes" Before Bradley could make a snide comment the teacher walked into the classroom. Bradley sneered turned around, but not before whispering, "This isn't over freshman"

(I'm putting this scene in place of Goofy having the accident and getting fired) "Thank you" I said, blushing, moving my eyes a little to see Bradley stocking back to his seat. Max smiled at me. "You're welcome. Does he bother you often?" "He's bothered me every day since I met him. He just can't get it through his thick skull that I don't care for him. He keeps getting more persistent" Max smiled more and I go just make out a small but visible blush on his black skin. "Well if you ever need to get away from him, you can just call me, okay" I smiled sweetly. "Thank you" Max stuck out his hand. "We haven't properly introduced ourselves. My names Max Goof" "I'm Angela Dangelo" I said grasping his hand and shaking it. "Is this your first day?" "Actually this will be the start of my first full year. I came here to take an entrance exam, so I attended the rest of last year, which was only one semester" "Cool" That was when I noticed that Max was still grasping my hand. He looked to where I was looking, and letting of my hand the blush even more eminent on his face. "Sorry, so…would you like to sit with me?" I gave him a warm smile and nodded my head. Max led me to the second row, and we sat down.

Thirty minutes into class Max and I were listening to the teacher, talking quietly to each other and writing down notes. P.J. sat on my left about ready to fall asleep and Bobby sat on Max's left his head back against his chair sleeping. I caught something out of the corner of my eye hit the back of Max's head. He stopped taking notes and glared behind him. Looking to where he was glaring I saw Tank and Bradley; Tank with a straw in his hands and Bradley snickering in satisfaction. I glared at them myself and turned my attention back to the teacher. Another spit wad hit the back of Bobby's head waking up from his slumber. He muttered about not doing something to his mother, and I giggled behind my hand. Hearing my giggle Max smiled at me, I smiled back and he turned to his work. Suddenly the door burst wide open. I looked to find what it was to see a man wearing a blue shirt and blue pants, and a large hat on the top of his head. The funny thing was he harbored a striking resemblance to Max. Just as soon as he had come in Max gave a scared scream, and I realized that it must have been his father. Bobby pushed his glasses to the top of his head before resting them back on his nose. "Hey Max, is my vision blurred, or does that look like your dad." 'So it was Max's dad after all. I wonder why he's so shocked to see him' I thought as he yelled Max's name. Max grabbed Bobby by the shoulders and shook him muttering 'Kill me, just kill me now' 

Mr. Goof walked over to the empty seat next to me. "Hey Maxie. It looks like me and you are going to be classmates" He reached up for his hat, pulling it off to reveal a fake afro. Mr. Goof gave a hardy laugh, turned to the rest of the class, and said "He's my son" The classroom burst out laughing, Max looking on in horror. Bradley made a comment, to which I glared at him, and Max yelled loudly, and I could swear that you could hear him from the other side of the world. He looked at me embarrassed and looked away, and he didn't look at me for the rest of the class period.


	4. Misunderstood

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with An Extremely Goofy Movie or its characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with An Extremely Goofy Movie or its characters. The only thing that I do own is Angela Dangelo, and the extra scenes and dialogue that I add to the movie.**

**AN: Angela hasn't been able to get into a good college. But when her and her mother moves, she gets enrolled in the college of her dreams. She meets a young skater named Max Goof, and from there their friendship turns into something that they didn't expect. **

After class before I could talk to Max, Goofy dragged him out of the classroom. Sighing in frustration I walked back to my dorm room. Many of the students, and the freshman had to share a dorm room because there were not that many left to where they could have their own. Since I was here last year I had the luxury of getting my own room. I felt happy about this because I would be able to gather my thoughts without getting distracted. I was thinking about what happened that morning with Max. Max was not happy with having his father on campus. I could tell that Max didn't want his father there, and I didn't blame him. Mr. Goof looked like the type of father that unintentionally embarrassed his children, and because of the little display he gave this morning I knew this to be true. My father had never been that embarrassing for I never got to see him because of his job. He would go to work in 5 in the morning and not come home until after I had fallen asleep. But when he had time off of work, he would only complain that I should start acting like the girl that I was. I think that it might be because of him that I gave up my love for skateboarding. 

Sometime later I decided to take a walk around campus because I was getting restless. I had just opened my door and was surprised to see Max about to knock. When we were sitting in the classroom Max asked me if he could see me sometime at my dorm, so I gave him my dorm number. "Hi Angela. C-can I come in?" Even though I was still a little peeved that he had been ignoring me I smiled, and let him in. We sat down on my bed, but not one of us spoke. So to break the tension, I spoke first. "Why have you been ignoring me?" I know that this was a very straight forward question but I needed to know. Max and I had hit it off so quickly, and I didn't want to loose a friend. "I didn't mean to ignore you?" he said, not looking at me. Sighing I grabbed onto his chin to make him look at me. "Then why have you? I really like you Max, and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me. You can tell me anything" "It's my dad" "What about him?" "My dad just got fired from his job and he can't get a new one without a degree" "That still doesn't answer why you've been ignoring me" "I thought that maybe you would make fun of me because of my dad" I narrowed my eyes in slight anger and sadness. "Do you really thing that little of me that you think I would make fun of you. I'm not that type of person Max" "I know, I'm sorry" 

7:30 P.M. I waved goodbye to Max as he walked back to his dorm room that he shared with Bobby and P.J. After changing the subject Max and I got to know each other a little better. He told me about the feelings he had towards his father, his friends and what they used to do in middle school. I told him about my mother and father, and what happened when I transferred here last year. We promised to meet each other at breakfast the next morning, before class started. I watched a few movies until my clock flashed 9:00, then I got ready for bed. The next morning I woke up, took a quick shower and ran to the cafeteria. When I got there Max was shielding his eyes, while another kid on the other table chuckled. I looked to the ground to see Goofy trying to get off of the ground, took the chair out from under him and sat next to Max. I walked over to the table and sat down next to him. After breakfast Being at breakfast with Max and Goofy trailing behind wasn't as bad as I thought that it was. Goofy was…well he was goofy. He kind of reminded me of my friends back home. After we have temporarily ditched Goofy I joined Max, Bobby and P.J. in their dorm room to play video games on the computer. P.J. and Max were the first ones to play while I sat next to Bobby on Max's bed. Bobby was an interesting fellow and kind of a flirt. I could tell because he asked me on a date, while putting his arm around my shoulder. The door creaked open; Goofy put his head through the door, and pulled the plug on the computer. P.J and Max glared at Goofy as he pulled three shovels out from behind him. Goofy pushed me out of the room and closed the door. Shaking off my shock I gave a frustrated sigh and returned to my dorm.

The Next Day Since I spent most of my time in my room doing nothing, I got a small job at Abercrombie (I couldn't find the name so I used the name of a well known store). It was a slow day, so I was just standing behind the counter filing my nails. The bell on the door chimed and I looked up to see Goofy with Max slaunting behind him. But he seemed to lighten up when he saw it was me behind the counter. He ran over to the counter while Goofy wondered somewhere else. What I noticed about Max and my friendship is that it seemed that we were flirting with each other. I didn't mind it at first, but now it made me wonder and question the intentions of our relationship. My thoughts were broken when Goofy held a pair of underwear up to Max's body and I couldn't help but giggle at his embarrassed expression. Class Period Max and I got into class late so we couldn't sit next to P.J. and Bobby. I sat down on the left side of Max and an empty chair was on his right side. A young woman, who I suspected was new, walked into the classroom. It wouldn't have minded to me if Max wasn't trying to get her to sit next to him. I felt my heart give a painful jolt and I didn't know why. Max and I weren't dating, so why should it have mattered. A mass of blue caught my eye and I looked to see Goofy walking up the steps. An evil grin spread rapidly across my face and I waved at him and gestured to the empty seat. Goofy walked even faster up the steps and sat down in the chair. Max looked up and saw that his father was sitting in the chair that he was trying to get the girl to sit in. My grin got even wider when she walked over to Bradley, Bradley pushing one of his goons out of the way and making room for her to sit. He sat down, but not before smirking in satisfaction at Max and blowing a kiss in my direction. Max huffed, crossed his arms and scowled. Even after everything that I did I still felt angry and upset. Maybe I was misinterpreting our relationship.


	5. Recent News

Recent News

**Recent News**

I don't know what else to do. I start a new story and then after a while I lose heart and interest in it. A part of the problem is that I don't get enough reviews. I mean I get people reading my stories, but no one ever says anything. I don't care if you say good things, bad things, I just want your honest opinion. You won't hurt my feelings it will just tell me what you think I should improve on. That's the reason why I don't update that much, so if nothing changes by this weekend, I might discontinue them until I get my inspiration back. I'm not doing it just because of that but because I have too much work to do to get through with High School and College. I'm sorry for all of the inconvience.


End file.
